L'automne
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Paris, Musim gugur, dan Pemuda yang dirindukannya. KookV, VKook, TaeKook, JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG. BTS FICT. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : L'automne**

 **Cast : Jungkook Jeon / Taehyung Kim**

 **Slight BTS members**

 **Warning! BL! Absolutely with Kook!Seme yeeaaay! I've still a lot mistake please take care of me~~  
Note : #HappyJungkookDay (iya telat emang huhuhuhu) still Happy Birthday for youuu my beloved~  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"-Time, please move a bit more quickly"**

 **(Bangtan Boys - 24/7 = Heaven)**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paris dan musim gugur _harusnya_ menjadi kota dan musim penuh romantisme berlimpah dengan kehangatan panjang di musim gugur pertengahan september yang menenangkan. Kombinasi yang bisa membuat turis mana saja rela berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmatinya secara tepat dan benar.

 _Harusnya_. Ia camkan kata-kata itu kuat-kuat diotaknya dan menggerutu. _Harusnya_ ia bisa menikmati Paris dengan segala aura magis yang menguar indah; museum-museum antik, katedral kuno yang sakral, daun mapple menguning yang berjatuhan, suara anak kecil manis dengan pipi bulat gemuk berlarian serta pusat dari segala perhatian mata seluruh pelancong di dunia; menara _Eifel_.

Namun nampaknya seluruh aura magis nan romantis itu tak menyentuh Kim Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di gedung tinggi dengan balkon melengkung menakjubkan dan terdapat patung Eros; mendekap busur panah dipelukan pada tiang-tiang penyangga kubah balkon berlukiskan dewi Hera yang menawan, mengingatkannya akan kesendirian, panah dipelukan Eros melayangkan pikirannya pada anak panah sang anak Zeus yang ditembak secara pas di dada Taehyung kepada pemuda di belahan dunia yang berbeda; yang kini sangat dirindukannya.

Taehyung mengecek _smartphone_ nya dan tersenyum kecil melihat _chatroom_ antara dia dan pemuda tampan menggemaskan yang berpoto profil menggunakan hodie warna merah dan topi bertuliskan _ironman_ dengan cengiran polos. Pemuda itu baru saja mengirimkan sebuah poto dimana dia beserta teman-temannya sedang menikmati seporis besar _samgupsal_.

 _'Hari ulang tahun ku!'_

 _'Mereka mentraktirku makan!'_

 _'Yeaay!'_

 _'Aku cinta daging'_

 _'Tenang saja, aku lebih cinta Taehyung'_

Taehyung mengetuk layar smarphonennya pada button _call_ dan menempelkan telinganya dilayar smartphone yang tertutupi _phonecase_ agar minyak atau keringat diwajahnya tak membekas dilayar sentuh yang bercahaya panas. Semilir angin dan aroma musim gugur membuatnya terlena, menatap ujung menara _Eifel_ yang berkilau indah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Cookie- _a_ " ucapnya pelan dan resah, mendengar suara berdesak ringan lalu suara riuh perayaan menggema ditelinganya.

" _Hyuung_ , wah disini ramai sekali" serunya gembira dan ceria. "Diam, Jimin _hyung_ kau- _ya_! Hoseok _Hyung_ kembalikan!"

"Dasar bedebah jahat! Kau meninggalkan kekasih mu yang sedang ulang tahun melancong seorang diri ke Eropa, _eoh_?" Terdengar suara Hoseok sambil tertawa gembira, sedangkan ia bisa mendengar suara Jungkook berteriak agar ponselnya dikembalikan.

Taehyung tertawa, merasakan kehangatan kebersamaan yang biasa mereka bagi setiap momen apapun, termasuk ulang tahun "aku tidak melancong, aku bekerja" alasannya dan mengusap rambutnya kebelakang lalu jatuh lemas di depan keningnya secara halus.

"Bekerja. Alasan palsu, _man_ " Hoseok kembali tertawa "Jungkook berkata jika kau sedang berada di Prancis saat ini, jadi ceritakan, apa di Prancis banyak wanita cantik berkaki ranting berkeliaran hanya dengan memakai bikini?"

"Otak mesum" teriak Jungkook dibelakang dan terdengar suara Jimin yang tertawa.

"Banyak sekali, _hyung_. Seperti oksigen, dimana-mana" jawab Taehyung dengan nada memprovokasi.

"Dengar! Jungkook- _a_ kau dengar" teriak Hoseok dan memekakkan telinga Taehyung yang tersenyum "Hati-hati saja, pulang dari Paris Taehyung akan selurus para CEO berotak jenius"

"Taehyung tidak jenius" ini suara Seokjin.

"Dia hanya beruntung mempunyai keluarga kaya, itu saja" ini Yoongi.

" _Ya!_ " Teriak Taehyung sambil tertawa, ia tidak perduli kesendirian dan angin musim gugur hangat yang menerpa pipinya secara pias. Tak juga khawatir saat matahari musim gugur yang tenggelam lebih lama mengusap wajahnya secara sempurna "Mulut kalian benar-benar busuk!" Ia masih saja tertawa.

"Sebusuk apapun mulut kami, kau pasti akan merangkak untuk menjadi teman kami, Kim Taehyung" ucap Hoseok "Jadi kau bawa _oleh-oleh_ apa untuk kami?"

Hoseok benar. Hanya mereka berenam yang mampu mengenalnya tanpa rasa malu, gengsi, atau mengingat statusnya yang terbilang terlalu tinggi di umurnya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan bermain sambil bekerja tanpa memikirkan ada tanggung jawab besar dipundaknya, ia masih ingin merayakan hari-hari penting seperti ulang tahun atau gaji setiap bulan dengan makan besar di restauran hingga malam dan berakhir dengan _pajama party_ dan tidak tidur sama sekali.

Ia _pernah_ mengalaminya, sebeum ia sadar seberat apa beban yang ia harus pikul ketika ayahnya sakit. Ketika masa mudanya terenggut lalu berakhir berakhir dibalik meja kerja dan tumpukan berkas yang tak ada habisnya, pertemuan yang membosankan, makan malam yang kaku dan penuh kesopanan, senyuman rapuh dan tak _nyeleneh_ , tawa yang tak dari hati serta pakaian licin yang mencekik.

"Bagaimana dengan Boxer Calvin Klein?" Tawarnya dan tertawa mendengar keluhan Hoseok dan Jimin, juga teriakan lucu menggembirakan Jungkook; ia pasti melihat wajah keruh Hoseok dan Jimin yang selalu membuatnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Kau jauh-jauh ke Eropa hanya untuk membawa _oleh-oleh_ boxer Calvin Klein? Lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang ke korea, Kim Taehyung" teriak Yoongi keras, nadanya yang tertarik malas begitu khas.

"Yang benar saja, _man_ " Hoseok buka suara setelah Jimin berteriak ia mau _oleh-oleh cewe berbikini_ dan selanjutnya terdengar suaranya berteriak keras dan Jungkook memberitahu secara lantang jika Yoongi baru saja meninju Jimin - "bisakah _oleh-oleh_ nya mobil mewah saja-apa itu Jimin- _a_ mobil dari Italia itu yang kita lihat kemarin di Gangnam?"

" _Ferrariiiii_ " jerit Jimin ceria "aku mau yang warna merah"

"Ya, Ya itu Ferrari. Uang mu kan tidak akan habis Taehyung- _a_. Belikan saja kami masing-masing satu, nah itu baru dinamakan _oleh-oleh_ " ucap hoseok main-main.

"Nenekmu Ferrari" tawa Taehyung "kau pikir harga Ferrari setara dengan harga kue beras?" Ia mengusap wajahnya yang dingin "lebih baik aku membelikanmu sekarung kue beras"

Hoseok tertawa mendengar Taehyung menyamakan Ferrari dengan kue beras, selera humornya yang rendah tak bisa dihilangkan dengan cepat walaupun umurnya lebih tua dari Taehyung.

"Iya iya, baiklah Jeon Jungkook. Berhenti merengek dan ini ponselmu" suara Hoseok menjauh dan terdengar kekehan Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum "Cepat pulang, Taehyung- _a_ mari kita makan _samgyupsal_ sampai kau tidak bisa jalan!" Teriak Hoseok lalu diiringi Jimin.

" _Aish_ kalian berisik sekali, sangat berisik" keluh Jungkook pada _hyung-hyungnya_ yang sibuk menggodanya "Sebentar, hyung aku akan ketempat yang jauh lebih tenang dan jauh dari setan-setan disini"

Terdengar _'Ya!'_ Dari Jin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon yang tak terima namun kekehan Jungkook meredam semuanya. Ia mendengar suara nafas Jungkook, lalu gumaman nada menyenangkan, pintu terbuka, derap kaki, lalu hening.

" _Hyung_?" Ia bersuara.

"Hei"

"Syukurlah, aku mengira tidak bisa berbicara berdua denganmu. Kan, sudah aku bilang lebih baik kau menghubungiku antara pukul 2 atau 3. Mereka akan diam di jam-jam itu" jelas Jungkook.

"Maaf, maaf" desah Taehyung "kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali, sih?"

Jungkook tertawa, menghangatkan ujung-ujung jari kaki dan tangannya yang dingin, ia bisa membayangkan tawa Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook seakan tahu alasan kuat kenapa Taehyung menghubunginya lebih awal. " _Hyung?_ "

"Aku baik" jawab Taehyung, namun ada desakan aneh didadanya. Memintanya untuk segera jujur dan buang harga dirinya didepan Jungkook, tidak bukan harga diri-pengedalian dirinya yang terasa melelahkan.

Jungkook menarik nafas "kau jelas-jelas tahu jika dirimu itu tidak pandai berbohong, _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook; dalam, menenangkan, dan lebih menyesakkan dadanya. "Jadi, katakan. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang pekerjaan mu, setidaknya akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya, kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sadar. Jungkook _nya_ sudah semakin dewasa dan pintar menempatkan diri, pandai menghibur juga ahli merayunya dengan kata-kata halus yang menenangkan, membuat posisinya sebagai seorang yang lebih tua bergeser perlahan dan pemuda itu mendominasi sikap kekanakan Taehyung yang kadang tak bisa dicegah.

"Aku.." ia berbisik; pada angin musim gugur, udara hangat Paris, jeritan anak kecil yang ceria, serta menara Eifel yang menakjubkan "..aku hanya lelah" ucapnya jujur, alisnya mengerut tanda ia menahan emosi, menahan limpahan kekacauan yang berkecamuk.

"Semua orang selalu lelah, _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook setenang air "semua orang ingin hari cepat berakhir dan berbaring ditempat tidur hangat dengan buaian mimpi indah. Semua orang ingin seperti itu, aku juga" terangnya dengan nada lebih ceria "Tapi yang membedakannya adalah peneman. Peneman saat ia berbaring ditempat tidur dan berbagi cerita melelahkan, peneman yang mengusap punggungnya hangat saat ia masuk dalam mimpi"

Taehyung mendengarnya dengan hening, menikmati suara Jungkook yang lembut dan melelehkan hatinya, melunturkan kepenatan dikepalanya yang penuh.

"Jadi tenang saja, jika kau merasa lelah kau harus ingat jika aku akan menjadi peneman dirimu" ucapnya jelas "Terdengar oke?"

"Sangat oke" balas Taehyung dan tersenyum tipis "Kau harus jauh-jauh dari Jimin" desah Taehyung dan menatap lurus pada cahaya jingga matahari yang bertahan walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook dan membersit.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti Yoongi _hyung_ yang setiap jam di cekoki mulut penuh rayuan Jimin" ucapnya lebih ceria dan punggungnya terasa lemas.

Jungkook tertawa "tenang saja, aku tahu batasannya, _hyung_ "

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menatap jari-jarinya yang kurus lalu mengusapnya perlahan; mengingat jari hangat Jungkook yang pasti menggenggamnya setiap ia merasa lelah atau penat dengan kehidupan.

"Aku merindukan mu.." ucapnya tenang; begitu damai dan tulus, dari dalam hati dan ia merasakan dadanya semakin sesak hingga membuat pandangannya kabur "..sangat merindukan mu, Cookie- _a_ " nadanya semakin bergetar.

Jungkook terhenyak, ia terdiam dan nafas berat Taehyung menggelitik telinganya, pemuda itu membersit dan menahan emosinya secara paksa.

"Aku juga" ucapnya jujur dan lembut, mengingat emosi Taehyung sedang porak-poranda dan tak menentu "Aku juga sangat merindukan mu" ulangnya lagi dan mendapat rengekan halus yang begitu manja dari Taehyung.

Taehyung _nya_. Yang bersikap _cool_ namun padahal ia luar biasa kalut, yang aura diamnya bisa membuat meleleh namun jiwa kekanakan manjanya-lah yang mampu membuat Jungkook bertekuk lutut. Ia bisa berpura-pura tegar dan nampak percaya diri dengan segala hal, membusungkan dada dengan arogan dan tatapan mengintimidasi yang tajam namun hanya didepan Jungkook dia akan menangis dan hanya dengan mendengar suara Jungkook ia bisa merasakan rumah dan segala dirinya yang rumit juga aneh muncul begitu saja. Ia bisa _sesenggukan_ hanya dengan Jungkook menyapanya melalui telepon jika mereka sedang jauh; lalu Jungkook akan menenangkannya dengan lelucon aneh milik Hoseok.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Jungkook pelan agar tak menginggung hati Taehyung.

"Salahmu, Jeon Jungkook" ucap Taehyung sedikit serak "Kenapa harus mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu, aku menjadi semakin ingin pulang"

Jungkook terkekeh ringan "Jadi aku harus mengatakannya dengan nada seperti apa? Itu nada tertulus dan terlembut dan-"

"Oke, oke" potong Taehyung cepat "Ini lebih baik dari minggu lalu"

Jungkook mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat ia baru saja mengatakan _'hallo'_ dan Taehyung langsung menangis cengeng, tak mau berbicara selama dua jam dan hanya mau mendengarkan suara Jungkook sampai pagi.

"Kau menyeramkan jika sedang seperti ini _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook "Apakah aku terlalu mudah dirindukan?"

Taehyung terbatuk dan menyangkal cepat hingga membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar "enak saja, aku hanya rindu Korea dan _samgyupsal_ " kilahnya.

"Baru lima menit yang lalu kau mengatakan merindukanku"

"Tidak usah dibahas" desah Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa hingga menular pada Taehyung. Ini tawanya bersama Jungkook. Jauh dari Jungkook membuatnya jarang tertawa, tersenyum, dan tenang. Dekat dengan Jungkook menyadarkannya jika ia masih punya kekasih tampan ceria yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Tiga hari" bisiknya dan menghentikan tawa Jungkook.

"Hm?"

"Tiga hari lagi aku pulang" lanjutnya "Kau mau menungguku, kan?"

"Hanya tiga hari lagi aku harus menunggu, dan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tahu jika tiga hari kedepan kau akan pulang dan berada dipelukanku lagi, jadi tenang saja. Nikmati waktumu, aku akan menunggumu. Kapanpun" terang Jungkook lugas.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan," Taehyung mengusap ujung matanya yang berair, angin membuatnya semakin kebas dan pucat "Kenapa kau mudah sekali membuatku menangis"

Jungkook terkekeh "biar saja, kau harus sering-sering menangis agar tidak stress" Jungkook tahu benar seberat apa beban yang di pikul Taehyung "Kau boleh bersikap luar biasa tirani tapi hanya di depanku kau boleh melepaskan topengnya, oke?"

"Baik, cerewet" ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman tulus, berharap ada Jungkook disisinya yang pasti akan mengusap puncak kepalanya lalu memberikan kecupan lembut dikeningnya, serta membisikkan kata-kata penguat dengan suara pubertasnya yang pecah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau oleh-oleh apa _ah_ \- dan hadiah ulang tahunmu juga?" Tanya Taehyung saat wajahnya sudah tidak selembab tadi, matanya mengantuk akibat menangis. "Aku bisa membawakanmu menara Eifel jika mau"

"Berlebihan" gerutu Jungkook "aku tahu kau itu Tuan-Kaya-Raya, tapi itu berlebihan oke?" Ia lalu menggumam 'apa ya' dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan Black Code untuk kalian, tapi aku rasa aku harus membelikanmu sesuatu yang jauh lebih terkesan Eropa" ucapnya pelan dan mendengar Jungkook yang berdengung pelan dan berbisik menanyakan apa itu Black Code; salahkan kemalasannya mempelajari Eropa dan sejarah menakjubkannya.

"Hanya parfum" jawab Taehyung, tapi Jungkook tahu semahal apa _hanya parfum_ yang dibeli Taehyung.

"Jadi, kau mau apa? Apa perlu aku bongkar _Notredame_ dan tunjukkan padamu secantik dan seindah apa kota Paris?"

"Tidak" keluh Jungkook "aku hanya mau satu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kim Taehyung pulang dengan selamat; rohani dan jasmani" ucap Jungkook memukau Taehyung "Kim Taehyung segera pulang dan tunjukkan padaku senyuman hangatnya yang manja lalu rayakan ulang tahunku berdua saja; dengan _blackforest_ , lilin angka 19, ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dan tidak tidur semalaman, bagaimana?" Jungkook tersenyum " _oleh-oleh_ dan hadiahku tidak sulit, kan?"

"Kau.." Taehyung menarik nafas panjang; tenang dan kepenatannya terangkat seketika. Ia tersenyum, sinar jingga mataharari menyilaukan matanya hingga menyipit "Kau benar-benar harus menjauh dari Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook tertawa ceria, membuat pipinya panas oleh rasa hangat. Tenang saja, ia bernafas lega, tiga hari lagi...dan dunianya akan sesempurna biasanya. Tiga hari lagi, dirinya akan utuh lagi.

Tiga hari lagi, ia bisa bernafas tenang dan jatuh memeluk Jeon Jungkook di musim gugur yang hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Bighug buat kalian yang udah sempatin review Fanfiction aku sebelumnya /pelukerat. You guys are amazing! Love ya!**

 **I appreciate review so much, i won't bite!**


End file.
